cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Black
Jack Black (1969 - ) Frontman of the comedy/rock band Tenacious D a.k.a. Thomas Jacob Black Film Deaths *''Waterworld'' (1995) [Pilo''t]: Either killed by Kevin Costner when he invades the smoker`s boat, or he dies from the explosion when Kevin Costner drops the flair into the oil pit. (They never really show him die but it`s assumable that all of the smokers die at the end of the film.) *Mars Attacks! (1996)'' [Billy Glenn Norris]: Disintegrated/burned with a ray-gun by a Martian, after he makes a futile attack and then immediately surrenders. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Jackal (1997)'' [Ian Lamont]: Machine-gunned by Bruce Willis in the woods, after Bruce shoots off Jack's arm while testing his new gun. *''I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998)'' [Titus Telesco]: Stabbed in the chest with garden shears by Muse Watson (after using his hook to pin his hand to a table). His body is later seen when Mekhi Phifer and Matthew Settle discover him, then again in a subterranean room along with all of Muse and Matthew's victims. *''Goosebumps'' (2015) [R.L. Stine/Slappy The Dummy/The Invisible Boy]: Playing a triple role, Slappy is sucked into a manuscripts along with every monster from it. (R.L. Stine and The Invisible Boy survive the movie.) *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016; animated) [Po the Panda]: Providing the voice of a panda, commits suicide by performing the Wushi Finger Hold on himself in order to bring Kai (voiced by J.K. Simmons) back to the Spirit Realm to defeat him. He later comes back from the Spirit Realm through the power of Chi. *''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle'' (2017) [Professor Shelly Oberon]: Playing Madison Iseman's video game avatar, Jack dies twice: (1) Eaten by a hippopotamus, as Dwayne Johnson/Alex Wolff, Kevin Hart/Ser'Darius Blain and Karen Gillan/Morgan Turner look on in shock; Jack respawns out of the sky shortly afterwards. (2) Sacrifices a video game "life" by giving CPR to Nick Jonas, giving him a life in exchange. *''Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (2018)'' [R.L. Stine]: is sucked into a manuscripts by Slappy (voice by Mick Wingert who opens his book. *''Jumanji: The Next Level'' (2019) [Professor Shelly Oberon]: Playing Ser'Darius Blain's avatar, Jack dies twice: (1) Eaten by Giant Snake, as Dwayne Johnson/Danny DeVito, Kevin Hart/Danny Glover and Karen Gillan/Morgan Turner look on in shock, Jack respawns out of the sky shortly afterwards. (2) Killed by a Rocket Launcher along with Dwayne/Danny, Kevin/Danny, Karen/Morgan, and Awkwafina/Alex Wolff that was fired by Massi Furlan's men. TV Deaths *''The X-Files: DPO (1995)'' [Bart 'Zero' Liquori]: Electrocuted when Giovanni Ribisi hurls a bolt of lightning at him (his body is later seen when Gillian Anderson and David Duchovny find him slumped in an elevator). *''2008 MTV Movie Awards ''(2008) [Jack Black]: Head explodes when Robert Downey Jr. and Ben Stiller detonate a bomb in Jack's brain, as a promotion for Tropic Thunder. (Played for comic effect.) *''Great Minds with Dan Harmon: Ludwig van Beethoven ''(2016) [Ludwig van Beethoven Clone]: Under goes total protoplasmic disconversion and turns to dust. Deaths in Music Video *''"Wonderboy'' (2001) (Tenacious D music video): Stabbed with his own sword (off-screen) by the Hydra; he dies shortly after emerging from the Hydra's cave. (Played for comic effect.) Gallery Still-02.jpg|Jack Black in I Still Know What You Did Last Summer 11255843_gal.jpg|Jack Black in The Jackal (1997) jack black.jpg|Jack Black in The X-Files: DPO 1584-20881.jpg|Jack Black in Waterworld Black, Jack Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1969 Births Black, Jack Black, Jack Black, Jack Black, Jack Black, Jack Black, Jack Category:Death scenes by burning Black, Jack Black, Jack Category:Atheist Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Martial artists Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by reducing to skeleton Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletes Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Child Actors Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Drama Stars Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Actors who died in Michael Caton-Jones Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Animation stars Category:People who died in Goosebumps Series Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:King Kong cast members Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Kung Fu Panda Cast Members Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:The Muppets cast members Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Tropic Thunder Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Goosebumps cast members Category:Musical Stars Category:Actors who died in Jennifer Yuh Nelson Movies Category:Animated death scenes Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Death scenes by hook Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:Jumanji Cast Members Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by bodily disintegration Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily starvation Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by bodily suicide Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death Scenes by being eaten Category:Death scenes by bodily being eaten alive Category:Death Scenes by bodily being eaten Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by bodily animal attack Category:Death scenes by bodily electrocution Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Talk show participants Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Video Game Stars Category:Actors who died in Jake Kasdan Movies